


Thorough Research

by notoriously



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Penis, First Time, M/M, Top Hank Anderson, Virgin Connor (Detroit: Become Human)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:00:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriously/pseuds/notoriously
Summary: Virginity was, of course, a construct for humans, let alone androids. But Connor had never had sex before, and though when he finally did, he wouldn’t be losing anything, it was the easiest and most familiar concept for him to search. And that’s what he’d been doing for the last seventeen-point-two-seven minutes as Hank made himself dinner.





	Thorough Research

Connor sat on the couch, curled up in a blanket and wearing one of Hank’s old police hoodies, his LED whirring an alternating blue-and-yellow. Hank was in the kitchen making up something for dinner. This was something that Connor usually did, but tonight he’d asked if Hank didn’t mind making his own food. Hank replied that of course he would, because Connor wasn’t his maid, and that left Connor free to do as he pleased. And what he pleased was doing searches on losing one’s virginity.

Virginity was, of course, a construct for humans, let alone androids. But Connor had never had sex before, and though when he finally did, he wouldn’t be losing anything, it was the easiest and most familiar concept for him to search. And that’s what he’d been doing for the last seventeen-point-two-seven minutes as Hank made himself dinner.

The searches were varied, and many of them pertained to human teenagers. None of them seemed to pertain to an android sleeping with his great big hunk of a boyfriend for the first time though, so Connor delved deeper. He looked into sites about what to expect when having sex for the first time, but they didn’t really get to the crux of what Connor wanted to know.

He needed to know more, but Hank came in and sat down next to him on the couch before he could continue. His LED returned to a solid blue as he snuggled up next to Hank now, despite its inconvenience to Hank’s eating. Hank seemed perfectly used to it, and he held out his fork with a little bit of the sauce from his pasta on it. Connor leant forward and licked it, taking a moment to process it before smiling a devilish smirk.

‘Spaghetti Bolognaise. Almost edible.’

Hank narrowed his eyes at Connor, but before he had any real chance to retaliate Connor leant up to kiss his cheek. Any irritation that Hank was feeling melted away instantly and he began eating, watching the television with Connor still sidled up next to him. As he was eating, though, Connor decided to put some feelers out regarding his recent searches.

‘When are you planning on having sex with me, Hank?’ he asked. Hank nearly choked on his pasta, clutching the bowl as he coughed. Connor sat up with immediate concern, but Hank got himself together before there was any real panic.

‘Fuck, Connor,’ Hank paused to clear his throat once more. _That’s what I want you to do,_ Connor thought. _That_ was funny, he thought. He might have to tell Hank about that later, when it would surely be just as funny. ‘You can’t just spring that on me like that.’

‘Sorry,’ Connor almost mumbles, and Hank sets his bowl down and shakes his head. He leans up to cup Connor’s face in his hand, and he smiles.

‘It’s alright, don’t apologise. You just… caught an old guy off guard. Talkin’ so frankly like that.’ Hank seemed to flush the barest red and Connor smiled at that alone. He loved the little things that Hank’s human body did, from the innocent flush of his cheeks to the way his dick sometimes pressed into Connor’s back during their early morning spooning sessions – and Connor was getting off track, _never mind._

‘We’ve been dating for some time now. You know I have all the requisite components for sexual intercourse,’ Connor began. That had been an interesting conversation with Hank, explaining that he was equipped with fully functioning genitals in the case that the need for a sexual encounter arose. It had taken Hank a little while to wrap his head around what that meant, whether it was just in case he needed to, god forbid, seduce a suspect, or if Connor had just come equipped as a fully fuckable partner for his benefit. Either way, that was a story for another day. Connor continued. ‘I was just wondering… what the timeframe was, is all,’ he said, and Hank sighed as he sat back.

‘Well… I was kind of leaving it up to you. You’re… slightly less experienced in this department than I am,’ Hank remarked, and Connor blinked.

‘I have no experience,’ he said, matter-of-factly.

‘I – yeah, I know that, Con.’ Hank sighed again, but he wasn’t genuinely frustrated, more concerned at whether or not he could make this a smooth process for Connor. Connor was so open with the way he communicated, and Hank was _not._ He was a closed book where Connor was perhaps the most open he had ever encountered. Ever since turning deviant, Connor’s abruptness had not worn off – in fact, he had perhaps gotten even more abrupt, and in more unpredictable ways. Like asking Hank when he was going to get dicked down for the first time while he was just trying to eat his damn spaghetti.

‘I have been doing some research on losing one’s virginity,’ Connor said. Hank’s eyes widened imperceptibly – of _course_ Connor had been doing research. There was no way Connor was going to go into something like this completely blind. There was no way.

‘Yeah? What have you found?’ Hank asked, almost concerned about the answer.

‘Nothing of immense use just yet. Just general things – making sure you’re ready, which I am, and making sure you’re doing it with someone you love, which I am.’ Connor’s words left his mouth absentmindedly, but they still had Hank smiling. Connor had, of course, been the first to say ‘I love you,’ and he said it so calmly and pragmatically that Hank was almost mad – _almost._ Realistically, he was flustered and, as Connor had said, ‘adorable’ as he stammered out that he loved Connor too.

‘Well, that’s good. What more do you need to know?’ Hank asked.

‘Well, I’d like to gather more logistical information before going forward,’ said Connor, and Hank’s flush returned. Oh, he’d like to know the _logistics_ of getting dicked down, right. Or of dicking Hank down, he supposed – who knows what Connor’s preferences were. Whatever they were, Hank was down.

‘Right. Well, don’t forget… I can teach you stuff,’ Hank said, his voice dropping to a near-mumble at the mention of _stuff._ Why was he so embarrassed about talking sex with his boyfriend? Maybe it was the fact that it had been so damn long. That combined with Hank’s shitty self esteem meant that talking sex wasn’t the easiest, but he’d do it for Connor because he wanted to do it with Connor.

‘Thank you, Hank. I’ll keep that in mind,’ Connor smiled, and he went back to snuggling up at Hank’s side. ‘I’ll let you know once I feel I have researched enough.’ Hank couldn’t imagine what Connor meant by researching enough, but he left it alone for the time being. For now, he just picked up his bowl again and continued eating with his boyfriend nestled against him.

Later that night, Hank was fast asleep, but Connor had not entered stasis as he usually did alongside his boyfriend. He had instead decided that now was the time to do the logistical side of his research. He snuck out of the bed from under Hank’s arm and made his way to the living room. Trying not to disturb Sumo from his slumber either, he sunk down into the couch and tucked his legs underneath him as he got to work.

Pornography wasn’t something he was unfamiliar with. He’d never watched it for self-gratification purposes but that didn’t mean he’d never watched it. After their encounter with the Tracis, he’d done some research on lesbian sex, as one does. It was enlightening, even if it did little for his own personal pleasure centres. It had helped Connor learn of his own proclivities, and he’d be lying if he hadn’t searched for likenesses of a certain lieutenant in his limited endeavours. But that was neither here nor there for now.

He searched up first times and sat back, scanning through hours of video until he found things he thought were useful, and he took mental notes on them, from the things the people in the videos did to the way they breathed. Connor, of course, didn’t need to breathe, but there was definitely something in the breathy moans that had his temperature rising enough for him to make a note of it.

The thing with pornography was that he hadn’t watched much of it since his deviancy. He’d been busy, you know, with the whole revolution thing. Before becoming deviant, Connor’s sexual responses were very regimented, and they were usually manually controlled by the android himself. But now they were less controllable, more _human._ And when watching hours of pornography which pertained to sex that Connor was eventually going to have with his boyfriend…

Well, it was only human.

Connor was distracted from his research by Sumo whining at the door, indicating he needed to use the bathroom. Connor was about to get up when he realised his problem.

Walking around with a boner was hard enough (pardon the pun) but letting a dog out to take a piss with a boner was even worse. He hoped this wasn’t one of the days that Mrs Henderson across the road was up early watering her garden, as RA9 only knows what she’d think if she saw Connor in his state. He stood at the doorframe, hiding his shame inside as Sumo trotted out to the front yard, doing his business and then coming back inside after what seemed like an eternity. Connor shut the front door promptly before realising that Hank’s alarm was due to go off in two minutes and forty-one seconds.

For all of Connor’s abrupt openness, he really wasn’t sure if he wanted Hank to see him like this. Which seemed stupid considering he was preparing for them to have sex, but this was _different._ This felt shameful – or at least, felt like it should be shameful. Connor wasn’t sure if he was really ashamed, but he knew that Hank wouldn’t wander around with a hard on after watching hours of porn, so surely he shouldn’t either. Or something like that.

Connor tried everything to deactivate whatever was causing his erection, but the fact of the matter was that he was still aroused, and this was going to take more than the under two minutes he had until Hank woke up to rectify. So, he did what any self-respecting android would and hid his crotch from view, burying himself under a blanket and curling up to try and hide his predicament.

Hank woke up to his alarm with a grumble, and his displeasure at waking up was only amplified when he realised Connor wasn’t next to him. He sat up abruptly and got out of bed, feeling the familiar twinge of old injuries but ignoring them in favour of heading out of the room.

‘Connor?’ he called, apprehension lacing his tone, and Connor poked his head up from the couch and blinked over at Hank.

‘I’m here,’ Connor seemed to know what the concern in Hank’s voice meant, and Hank seemed to relax immediately at the sight of him.

‘What’re you doin’ outta bed?’ he asked. Connor cleared his throat and wriggled in his seat a little.

‘Nothing,’ he lied, and Hank would have protested were it not for the fact that the twinge in his back was crying out for a hot shower.

‘Alright,’ he replied, eyes lingering on Connor for a moment longer before speaking up again. ‘I’m gonna shower.’ Connor nodded before sinking back on the couch, glancing under the blankets at his slowly flagging erection. ‘You alright?’

Connor gasped and dropped the blankets again, and he was hoping desperately that the back of the couch had hidden his little peek.

‘Yes, of course,’ he said, not looking back at Hank. There was a long pause.

‘… Okay.’

And when Connor finally heard the bathroom door open and close, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He didn’t even know he’d been _breathing._ He heard the water turn on and he sunk further down into the couch, trying desperately to will his little problem away. Luck must have been on his side that day as Hank took a long shower to soothe his sore muscles. By the time Hank was finished, dry and dressed, Connor’s erection had made itself scarce. He got himself dressed and ready for the day and made Hank a quick cereal breakfast. As Hank sat down, Connor sat across from him with his hands clasped on the table. Hank looked at the way his lips were pursed and could tell he wanted to say something, so he pre-emptively stopped eating for the moment.

‘… I think I’ve undertaken enough research to feel comfortable having sex,’ he said, and Hank smirked and raised an eyebrow.

‘Well, I don’t think we have time before work,’ Hank teased, and Connor rolled his eyes.

‘I don’t mean immediately, Hank,’ Connor paused, bringing up a hand to prop his head up, ‘though sooner rather than later would be preferable.’

‘Hot,’ Hank said with a mouthful of cereal. Connor gave a blank look as Hank grinned, then shook his head. ‘Seriously, though. Whenever you’re ready.’

‘Tonight,’ said Connor immediately. Hank initially paused at Connor’s insistence, but hey, he couldn’t fault his candour.

‘Alright. Tonight it is,’ Hank said, not quite as quickly as Connor had responded but with enthusiasm nonetheless. ‘So does this mean you did your… _logistical research?_ ’ Hank asked.

‘I… may have,’ Connor replied coyly. Hank smirked, pushing his cereal around his bowl.

‘So that’s why you were outta bed, hm?’ he asked, and it was Connor’s turn to be taken aback. It’s not as if there was any other time he could have been researching, but Hank had been letting him off so much lately that he thought he wouldn’t be caught at all.

‘I… yes,’ he confessed, and Hank laughed that low, rumbly laugh that made Connor’s face heat up.

‘So you were lookin’ at porn, huh? That’s why you were so cagey this morning?’ he asked. Connor’s face flushed a slight blue and Hank gave a smug grin. It wasn’t often he had the upper hand, but when he did, he relished in it.

‘I told you, I had to do research,’ Connor said, though it was easy to tell from his voice that he was flustered. Hank smirked at the lack of composure on Connor’s part but left him be, going to take his plate to the sink.

‘Well, I’m glad to hear that you got it all done,’ Hank mused while washing the dish. He was keeping his cool now, but he imagined that work was going to be a different story. Connor still worked with Hank at the precinct, and having to spend the whole day knowing full well what Connor wanted from Hank when they got home, well… that might just prove too much.

Somehow, after finally getting out the door and on their way to work, the day passed relatively uneventfully. There were a few moments when Connor caught Hank’s eye across their desks, but a day of paperwork was enough to keep libidos at bay until they got home. Once they did, though, Hank figured it was going to be fair game. He half expected Connor to drop his pants as soon as he got through the door but that’s not quite how it goes. In fact, the night goes as any other night would, with Connor making dinner and the two of them settling down into the couch together as Hank ate and they both watched television. Once Hank was finished eating and the dishes were done, he came back to sit down beside Connor again, placing a hand on his thigh. Connor almost shivered at the touch, glancing at Hank’s massive hand on his leg.

‘So…’ Hank’s voice was low and suggestive, and Connor placed a hand over Hank’s, hooking his fingers under Hank’s palm.

‘So.’ Connor squeezed Hank’s hand. Hank swallowed hard in response, and he turned his hand to take Connor’s.

‘C’mon.’ Hank stood up, leading Connor to the bedroom, his thumb stroking the back of his fingers. Connor’s LED whirred a quick yellow as he referenced his mental notes again – he was going to do this right if it was the last thing he did. As they made it to the bedroom, Connor took a sharp breath in, one that Hank could hear, before shoving Hank down on the bed abruptly.

‘Whoa – okay –‘ Hank propped himself up on the bed, and watched as Connor stood in front of him, locking eyes with him as he slowly removed his tie. He forgot how strong Connor was sometimes. He watched as Connor kicked off his shoes and socks, and then he tried to move forward to help him undress further, but Connor pushed him back. Hank was confused for a moment, but as Connor removed his jacket with an unnatural stiffness, he began to put the pieces together. Hank knew he was trying his hardest to be sexy. But that was just the thing – it was painfully obvious he was trying, and what he was trying was not making him comfortable. If nothing else, the way his LED continued flashing between blue and yellow was enough of a sign. Still, he didn’t want to bring the mood down, so he let Connor continue stripping down as he watched.

Connor’s hands came up to the buttons of his shirt, and he slowly started undoing them one by one. Once his shirt was off, he dropped immediately to his knees. Hank almost jolted at how sudden the movement was. Connor places his hands on Hank’s knees and watched him intently, almost unconsciously scanning him for signs of arousal. And there were… none.

Connor blinked.

‘Hank, am I… doing something wrong?’ he asked, tentatively. Hank’s eyes flickered across Connor’s face for a moment before he shook his head.

‘No, of course not,’ said Hank, bringing his hands to Connor’s face. But then Connor gave him that look, that look with big, worried, puppy dog eyes and Hank broke almost immediately. ‘It’s just… you’re trying _real_ hard, Con.’

‘Of course I am,’ said Connor, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. ‘This is important. It has to be p–‘ And Connor cut himself off before finishing the sentence, because he was going against his research in saying what he was about to. Everything he’d read had told him that his first time would be far from perfect. But he _wanted_ it to be. He figured he could make it perfect by doing his research and with his capabilities. But as he knelt awkwardly between Hank’s legs, he felt far from perfect. He felt awkward. His research had failed him, and now Hank wasn’t going to want to have sex with him at all, and –

Hank’s face softened into one of the gentlest expressions that Connor had ever seen the man give. He cradled Connor’s face more fully for a moment before placing his hands on his arms, pulling him up from the ground and into his lap. Connor seemed almost ashamed at his perceived failure, but Hank wasn’t going to have that, not at all.

‘Oh, Connor… look. I can’t promise you this is gonna be perfect. In fact,’ Hank gave a low chuckle, ‘I can pretty much guarantee it’s not gonna be perfect. But what I can guarantee you,’ Hank leant forward to place a kiss on Connor’s neck, ‘is that you don’t have to be anythin’ but yourself to get me off, alright?’

‘But my research –‘ Connor protested.

‘Was porn, Con. It’s not _real,_ ’ Hank murmured.

‘But it is arousing –‘

‘Yeah, but not like you.’ Hank pressed another kiss to Connor’s neck, and Connor gave the barest shiver as he brought his hands to Hank’s waist.

‘I – I was only trying to mimic what I saw,’ Connor continued to protest, though his voice wavered as Hank lavished his neck with kisses, ‘and typically, one partner took the initiative.’ Hank rested his hands on Connor’s thighs, glancing up at Connor.

‘Well, how’s about you let that be me tonight, huh? ‘Cause you need to _relax,_ ’ Hank murmured in a low tone, and even the most talkative android in Detroit couldn’t continue protesting, just tilting his head to the side to allow Hank better access to his synthskin. Hank continued kissing him, lips moving seamlessly over any of Connor that he could access – his neck, his chin, his collarbone. Connor’s hands moved to the hem of Hank’s shirt, and he tugged upwards, but Hank didn’t move back to allow him to strip the shirt off. Connor gave a plaintive whine and Hank huffed a small breath out of his nose, pulling back to let Connor gleefully pull the shirt over his head.

Connor loved the way Hank looked, even when the lieutenant didn’t. His body was strong, yet soft, and the juxtaposition made Connor feel at his safest whenever he was around Hank. He loved everything, truly adoring Hank from head to toe – though, that wasn’t to say he didn’t have some favourite parts in between.

Hank put an arm around Connor’s middle and went to move over the top of him. Connor fell back flat onto his back, and from where he was, he could let his hands roam all over Hank’s torso. He loves the way Hank felt under his hands, the greying hair covering most of his body over skin which was rough and scarred in places Connor was still learning about. He relished in learning new things about Hank’s body and dedicated much of his memory to remembering them. He couldn’t help himself as he scanned Hank again, and he could sense his temperature, heart rate and perspiration levels were all heightened, and it certainly wasn’t just from exertion judging by the slight tent in Hank’s sweatpants.

Hank pressed his lips messily to Connor’s collarbone again, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake as he moved down. Connor loved the feel of Hank’s beard against his skin – it was scratchy, but in a pleasant way. And he loved the direction Hank’s kisses were going in, down his chest and stomach. It made Connor’s hips shift and his cock twitch once Hank made his way below his belly button.

‘Move up the bed for me,’ murmured Hank between kisses, and Connor obliged immediately, skittering back and instantly feeling the erection between his own legs. Except this time, he wanted nothing more than for Hank to see it, for Hank to know that he alone had caused it with his kisses and touch. He wanted nothing more for Hank to do what it looked like he was about to do.

Hank’s face hovered above the bulge in Connor’s trousers, and Connor’s breath hitched in his throat before his hands flew to his belt buckle. Hank sat up suddenly, reaching forward and grabbing Connor’s wrists. Connor’s eyes widened slightly.

‘I got this,’ Hank murmured, and Connor suddenly felt his own temperature rising, so much so that a warning appeared in his HUD. He quickly dismissed it, focusing back on Hank as he brought Connor’s hands to his lips, kissing them gently before laying them back at his sides. ‘Can I touch you, Con?’ he asked, his hands now on Connor’s hips, either side of his growing erection. The smartass in Connor wanted to say that Hank was already touching him, but the part of Connor that wanted his dick touched won out. His mouth opened but no sound came out, so a nod would have to suffice. Hank smirked and let his hand slide between Connor’s thighs. Connor bucked up frustratedly – that was not what he’d meant by touching him and they both knew it.

‘ _Hank,_ ’ Connor whined, and Hank looked up at him, face blushing a light blue, and decided that teasing could wait for another day. This was about Connor’s pleasure, and making this as good as it could possibly be for him.

‘Alright, alright,’ he almost growled, and that did nothing to help Connor’s straining cock. He watched, top teeth sunk into his bottom lip as Hank undid his belt buckle, sliding his trousers down to reveal Connor’s boxer briefs containing his erection. Hank almost immediately went to palm Connor over his underwear, and this had Connor’s hips bucking up against Hank’s huge hand. Connor had taken one thing from his research that Hank didn’t seem to be complaining about – the little, breathy moans that were escaping his lips were like music to Hank’s ears.

‘ _Hnngh,_ Hank, _please,_ ’ Connor managed, bucking his hips towards Hank’s hand again. Hank had to remind himself that tonight was not about teasing, and he continued on, finally reaching up to peel away the underwear separating him from his goal, and Connor’s erection sprung forth, earning another moan from the android. Hank reached over to his bedside table, fumbling for a moment before grabbing a bottle of lube. He uncapped it and squirted a small amount onto his hand. He then wasted no time grasping Connor’s dick, giving it a couple of quick pumps, which made Connor writhe. Hank laughed in a low grumble which only tightened the knot just under Connor’s thirium pump regulator, still pumping his hand and listening to the delicious noises Connor was making beneath him.

‘Tell me what you want, Con,’ Hank said, quietly, still pumping away at Connor’s cock. He had noticed how worked up Connor had gotten when he had kissed down towards his crotch, and it was only Connor’s impatience that had made Hank use his hand instead of his mouth to work Connor over. Sure, that night wasn’t about teasing, but it was also about showing Connor the ropes. Communication was key for a healthy sex life, and if Connor wasn’t open about what he wanted, then he was never ever going to get close to a perfect fuck. ‘Tell me.’

‘I…’ Connor took a second to dismiss another overheating notification, his eyes squeezed shut at the insistence of Hank’s strokes. ‘Your – your mouth, Hank –‘

If that wasn’t enough, Connor’s hands rose up and tangled into Hank’s hair, and he pulled Hank’s face towards his own for a brief kiss before gently guiding him southwards. Hank smirked and chuckled against Connor’s skin, this time drawing his tongue down Connor’s body before pressing kisses just above his erection.

‘Like this?’ Hank asked, feigning ignorance. Hank knew what he wanted, and his own dick twitched in his sweatpants again as Connor shoved his head down further, forcing Hank to kiss the base of his cock. Once he was down there, it was enough for Hank to cut the teasing for good and take Connor’s tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around. Connor let out a staticky moan which was higher pitched than anything Hank had ever heard out of him before, but he wasn’t complaining. Hank wasted little time taking almost all of Connor’s cock into his mouth. It had been a while since Hank had sucked dick, but he thought he was doing a pretty good job considering the noises his boyfriend was making.

‘Hank, _Ha-a-ank,_ ’ Connor moaned deeply, his hips thrusting up into Hank’s mouth the barest amount. He gripped the sheets beneath him and let out a sharp breath which turned into a rising moan. The thing about never having had sex before is that Hank didn’t know Connor’s tells for when he was about to come. He was pretty good at learning them once a partner had shown him, but he wasn’t psychic. Luckily, Connor had done his _research_ , and he spoke with great, heaving gasps.

‘I’m going to – going to come – Hank – !’

Hank sunk his mouth down onto Connor’s cock once more, and Connor came _hard,_ so hard he had to soft reboot. Hank swallowed Connor’s cum with little more than closed eyes before pulling off of him with a slick _pop._ He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then looked up at Connor, who had woken back up, crawling back up and leaning in to kiss him deeply. He worried briefly that something was wrong as Connor’s LED turned yellow, but then he realised what was happening.

‘… Are you analysing your own cum?’

‘… I can’t help it.’

Hank pressed his lips together and tried to look displeased, but a laugh came bursting forth instead. Connor grinned and pulled Hank back towards, him, burying his face in his neck and kissing it gently. As he pressed Hank’s body against his own, he felt something hard digging into his thigh. He pulled back and reached up to brush some of Hank’s hair behind his ear before sliding his hand down towards the waistband of Hank’s sweatpants.

‘Oh, shit –‘ He only just realised how hard he was – he didn’t usually get this hard just from blowing someone, but Connor had been different in every other way so why not this one too? ‘No, it’s okay, I can deal with it myself if you want.’

‘Why would I want that?’ Connor asked, and Hank shrugged small.

‘I don’t know, thought you might need some time to just… chill out,’ he remarked, and Connor smiled.

‘Well, my internal temperature has almost returned to normal,’ Connor began, and he continued before Hank could correct him ‘plus I have no refractory period, if _that_ is what you’re referring to. And…’ Connor paused, as if to emphasise that he knew this was the most important thing, ‘I would very much like to keep going.’ Hank smirked and nodded, leaning in to capture Connor in another deep kiss.  Connor’s hand crept down to the waistband of Hank’s sweatpants again, and he pulled back. ‘May I touch you?’

‘Yeah, of course,’ Hank breathed. Connor wriggled his hand down Hank’s pants and grasped his erection, giving a soft gasp. Hank was used to his lovers being pleasantly surprised at how well endowed he was, but Connor’s simple gasp might have been his favourite reaction yet. Connor’s thin fingers wrapped around Hank’s girth and stroked gently. It was probably too gentle, but bar a few experiments on his own, this was Connor’s first time with cock in hand. ‘You can grip it a little tighter.’ Connor was good at following instructions, and he did as he was told, stroking Hank’s cock a little harder now.

‘Is – is that better?’ Connor asked, and he now understood how Hank had gotten hard just from going down on Connor. It was immensely pleasurable to stimulate a partner, and he could feel himself getting hard underneath the warmth of Hank’s bodyweight.

‘Perfect, Con, fuckin’ perfect,’ Hank almost purred, and Connor let out a delighted moan in response. As much as he was enjoying stroking Hank off, he had something else in mind and could feel his body readying itself for it. He leant up to whisper in Hank’s ear.

‘Hank, I – I…‘ There was that damn stammer again, and the way Connor’s body shivered as Hank put his hands all over him didn’t help.

‘I want you to fuck me.’

Hank’s breath caught in his throat at the words. He was sure Connor had heard that in his research, because he’d never been one to drop an F-bomb in casual conversation, unlike his partner. Hank looked up at him, his gaze heavy with lust.

‘Yeah? You sure?’

‘Absolutely.’ Connor sounded totally sure, and his LED whirred a clear blue as well. Hank gave a small smile before going to reach for the lube again. Connor flushed a slight blue as he cleared his throat, causing Hank to pause.

‘Hank, I… You won’t need that.’

‘Oh, yes, yes we will, I don’t care _what_ you’ve seen –‘

‘No, Hank…’ Connor’s blush deepened, and he huffed a small breath, ‘The components that make up my intimate areas are designed to be… _self-lubricating_.’ The blue blush on Connor’s face extended further than Hank had ever seen it, and he was sure his face was turning suitably red as well.

‘… You’re telling me… your ass is –‘

‘Yes. Useful, no?’ Connor asked, raising his eyebrows. Hank just blinked a few times in disbelief before leaning in to slide two fingers down between Connor’s thighs, pressing against his entrance. And sure enough, there it was, suitably lubed up and ready to go.

‘… _Holy fuck,_ ’ Hank whispered, and Connor let out a little laugh at that which seemed to break any lingering awkwardness. Everything was awkward when it came to Connor’s junk at first, but Hank was pretty quick on the uptake. A self-lubricating ass, no sweat. Saved him using his own. He leant down, pressing his finger against Connor’s hole. ‘Are you ready?’

‘Yes,’ Connor replied, and Hank responded by gently pressing a finger into him. Connor bucked under Hank again, and there was the faintest amount of pain. Connor drew his focus away from Hank for a moment to turn his pain threshold up, the addition of which had been an upgrade he’d gotten after the revolution. It allowed him to feel pain and pleasure as two sides of the same coin, in very basic terms. Some things were both painful and pleasurable, though, such as when Hank first bit his neck gently while they were making out one night. Hank’s movements now were slightly the same, though with a few more movements Hank found the cluster of biosensors which acted as Connor’s prostate and any pain worries were a thing of the past.

‘ _Hank!’_ Connor cried out as he hit the sensitive spot over and over again, purposefully curling his finger to focus on it once he’d found it. Hank eventually slid a second finger into Connor, and he gasped and wriggled himself down onto Hank’s fingers as soon as he could. Hank gave another low, throaty laugh.

‘Impatient, impatient,’ he chided, but Connor didn’t seem to care, just shifting himself up and down on Hank’s fingers relentlessly, his cock rapidly hardening again. Hank briefly marvelled at how quickly Connor could get it up again, hoping that it wouldn’t be disappointing for his hot, spry boyfriend that he was a one and done kind of guy these days. Or at least he had been in recent memory – but he was getting off track now. Operation Fuck Connor was about to enter its final phase and he needed to focus.

He went to reach over to his drawer again to grab a condom, but again, there was a little clearing of the throat from a certain needy bottom. Hank glanced over at him.

‘I just figured, y’know, for clean-up –‘

‘All of your prophylactics are years out of date, Hank.’

‘Years? Ouch,’ Hank said, though there was a ghost of a smirk on his face. Connor laughed and put his arms around Hank’s neck.

‘I’d be surprised if they didn’t disintegrate when you opened them,’ he remarked, before positively purring in Hank’s ear. ‘I can easily deal with clean-up if you hurry up and fuck me.’ Hank again growled at Connor’s usage of the profanity – there was something impossibly sexy about it, and he briefly considered withholding his dick from Connor if only to hear him begging to be fucked – but again, he had to remind himself. This was Connor’s first time, and if he wanted to get dicked down, then he was going to get dicked down.

Hank positioned himself at Connor’s entrance and gently started to push into him. Connor shifted his pain threshold once more because Hank was just _so big,_ but thanks to the lubrication there was little pain and a whole lot of pleasure as Hank filled him up. Connor gasped as Hank pulled back out, giving little shallow thrusts at first to acclimatise Connor to the feeling.

‘ _Deeper, Hank,_ ’ Connor breathed out, and Hank was not going to refuse that request. He slowly pushed his cock deeper into Connor, and the way Connor wriggled to try and get Hank to press on that magical spot once more made Hank grin. He grabbed a pillow and shoved it under Connor’s ass, and Connor legs sprawled out awkwardly for a moment before Hank secured them at his sides. Connor locked his ankles at the small of Hank’s back and Hank pressed into him again, this time holding his hips as he picked up the pace.

‘ _Fuck,_ Connor,’ Hank managed to get out as he rocked his hips into Connor’s. Connor was still writhing slightly despite being under Hank’s grip, and Hank had to hold him tighter as he got closer and closer to the edge. Connor started clawing at the sheets again, his breath hitching in his throat with every thrust.

‘Ha-a- _ank,_ ’ Connor whined.

‘You alright?’ Hank managed, panting, and all Connor could manage was a nod back against the pillow. He just kept pushing into him over and over again, setting a relentless pace – or what was a relentless pace for an old guy like him.  Connor seemed to be enjoying it, and that was all that mattered.

‘ _Faster,_ Hank!’

Okay, maybe his pace wasn’t relentless. Nonetheless, he mustered up all his stamina to drill into Connor as fast as he could, and he was rewarded with the most perfect face he’d ever laid eyes on. Connor’s eyes rolled back into his head and he squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth making a perfect ‘O’ shape as his head rubbed against the pillow with every thrust.

‘ _Ha-a-ank,_ ’ Connor kept repeating the name, long and drawn out and hitching with every thrust Hank made. It was the most beautiful way anyone had ever said Hank’s name before, and Hank didn’t want to stop hearing it. At the same time, if Connor kept saying his name like that, he wasn’t going to last very much longer. That didn’t seem to be a problem, though, not with the way Connor was clawing at the sheets and writhing underneath Hank.

‘You close again, Con?’ Hank asked breathily, but he didn’t really need to as Connor arched up against the mattress, letting out that rising moan again just like he had before he’d come the first time. Hank just kept up his pace, keeping a firm hold on Hank’s hips. He was holding on so tight that on a regular person, he probably would have left marks. Connor’s synthskin didn’t bruise, of course, it just stayed unmarked and freckled and always perfect. Just thinking about Connor like that had Hank inching closer to the end, and watching Connor absolutely relishing in taking his cock wasn’t hurting either.

‘ _Please,_ ’ Connor almost sounded like he was begging now.

‘ _Stay with me_ ,’ Hank whispered, but it didn’t look like Connor had much control over whether or not he was coming. Still, Connor mustered up the last of his strength to hold back his orgasm, legs shaking.

‘Please, Hank, _I can’t_ –‘

And that was it, Connor was coming again, this time all over his perfectly smooth stomach. The sight was enough to send Hank over the edge too, and with two sharp thrusts forward and a deep growl he came.

The two of them stilled for a moment as Hank caught his breath and Connor soft rebooted again. Hank knew he had come back to when his legs started shaking again. He put his hands under Connor’s thighs, helping him lower his legs from where they had been locked around Hank’s body. Connor’s eyes were still shut, and he looked spent. Hank pulled out of Connor before heading to the bathroom quickly, getting a washcloth and coming back to clean Connor’s belly off. Once he was done, he propped his head up on his hand and just watched as Connor’s chest rose and fell.

‘How do you feel?’ Hank asked. Connor gave a sudden smile.

‘Perfect, Hank. I feel perfect.’

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew it was a matter of time before I wrote porn of these two, let's face it. Big shout out to all my real-life friends reading this, so looking forward to looking you in the eye after this! 
> 
> Either way, this was fun, there'll probably be more because I've become HankCon traaaash. Again, find me on tumblr @andersondroid for more DBH shenanigans.


End file.
